Rain Drop's in the Mists
by MercenaryBunny
Summary: I was just a girl who didn't know what I wanted to do for the rest of my existence, i had spent so long on my own that when Johnny befriended me i was a little freaked out considering what i was... i hope he doesn't scream. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue

I've never really gave much thought into what I should do with my future, even though I've had my teachers breathing down my neck in high school about how I was never going to amount to anything while my head was stuck in the clouds I preferred to daydream. But seriously, what the hell is the rush? Why should I worry about the future when I was living in the present? It just seemed a little strange to me.

I lived on my own and have done since my parents died in a car accident when I was eighteen, that was about nine years ago so I'm about twenty-seven now, they left me a lot of money in their wills since they were lawyers and I inherited everything. Some call me selfish since I keep the wealth t myself but I'm not. I just didn't know what to do with it until in met my friend Johnny. He is a special case; I don't particularly like getting close to people since I am somewhat abnormal compared to other humans but; I'll explain that later.

We met each other in Phoenix where he was touring the city and bumped into me quite literally as I stepped onto the sidewalk outside my house. We got to talking and he told me about how he was going on a round the world trip and that after Phoenix he was leaving for India to see the Taj Mahal. I had to admit that I was jealous until he said that I should go with him, and that was how I started travelling with Jonathan around the world seeing all the sites. I must admit that I was enjoying myself for once; Johnny really seemed to get past my barriers pretty easily… I guess it's because he is so casual all the time.

I guess I should really introduce myself now huh? Well, I have bright red hair that goes down to the middle of my back and two curls by the sides of my face with my fringe going straight across, um… I'm kind of tall, about 5"9 and really skinny but not stick skinny, more like muscle tone skinny. My eyes are a mix of icy blue and green and I'm pretty pale. My signature outfit is a black sleeveless top with a tight white shirt with cherry blossom trees and flowers print across it, the white shirt is kind of like the one a pirate would wear I guess, it ties in the middle of you chest leaving your stomach and cleavage exposed if you don't wear anything underneath, can you picture it? I also wear a pair of grey bellbottom jeans with angel wings printed across the back though they are normally tucked into my knee high combat boots and a pair of grey gloves.

Well that's me in a nutshell I guess, oh, what I meant about being abnormal? Well the wings on my jeans are a big give away to be honest.

My name is Avia Seraphim and I'm a fallen angel, a nice one!


	2. Chapter 1

1895:

The ground's were dark and mist was blanketing the surroundings in an thick fog, blocking the view of a hidden mansion nestled deep into the woods, it's cast iron gate rusted open from the years of disuse. Through the upstairs balcony door came a shadow of a bat landing outside, it's form morphing into a humanoid shape as it ventured inside. The room was cluttered with toys and pieces of paper while in the corner rested a baby cot with a silk draping reaching down from the ceiling.

The shadow crept towards, the cot, creeping closer and closer until it leaned down and went, "peeka boo!" Count Vladimir Dracula the most feared Vampire in existence stared at his little blood orange as she woke up and started crying hysterically from the scare, "no, no, no I didn't mean to startle you my little baby." He reached down and picked her up, holding her close as he cooed and brushed her short black hair behind her ears.

"Hush little vampire don't say a word, papa's gonna bite the head off a bird" he sung, chuckling as his little girl started giggling and moving around in his arms. He raised her in the air and carried her over to a changing table, "I want to kiss your toes, I want to kiss your toes." He laid her down and using his powers removed and changed her dirty diaper, dumping it in a coffin shaped bin beside the table.

Time passed quickly within the household, the Count often working with a monster builder in his office as his daughter played, "nice, maybe a little more square footed" he commented on the monsters blueprints while nursing a glass of his blood substitute in his hand, "I want a lot of monsters here." He took a sip as the builder rubbed out a few lines just as a drop of drool landed on the page. The both of them looked up to se his daughter crawling around on the walls till she reached his level as smiled at her.

The next time we meet them is when she was a little older, riding a play horse through the house giggling as her father chased after her, "I'm going to get you little Mavis I'm going to get you!" He paused for a moment and leaned against the wall holding his back out of breath as she continued forward, letting go of her horse as she spotted the open door, "what out there?" she pointed before going over but the count reached over and picked her up, taking her away from the door, "oh, we never go out there, ever." He replied before slamming the door shut with his powers.

Nighttime is a special time between father a daughter, their favorite book being the tales of humans as they curled up on Mavis' bed as he read to her, "- and then the monsters ran away and were forced into hiding, but Harry the human found them and jumped out from under their beds!"

"I'm scared!"

"And burned their clothes!" Mavis ducked under her cover's and crawled to the side of her bed as her father continued, "- and bit their toes!" He grabbed her toes and pinched them gently as she squirmed, "- and took their candy!" He pulled the cover's away only to see she was not there. Looking under the bed he smiled at Mavis who was clutching a lollipop, "Not my candy" she whined as her father chuckled, "Baby claws you don't need to be frightened, I promised your mommy I would protect you forever."

Mavis crawled out from under her bed at the sound of a guitar and looked up at her dresser where her father was sitting, "my beautiful Mavy, let me wipe all your poop away, those humans are nasty-, he waved his hand and the guitar continued playing by itself, "so with daddy you will stay, and if a human tries to harm you I'll simply say-

**Growl, growl snarl**

"Because your daddy's girl, daddy's girl…

Flight training day was special to the count, his little Mavy would be learning to fly, "just bend the legs and push off," his instructed backing away and kneeling away from her as she crouched on the end of her bed with a crash helmet on, "trust me mouse."

Mavis dove off her bed and transformed into a little bat, flapping her wings crazily as she fluttered around the room, "I'm flying I'm flying!"

"Ha-ha look at you! Faster baby faster, you got it my little voodoo doll!" He jumped up and down in his spot before transforming into a bat and flying round the chandelier with her laughing.

"Excuse me sir."

He paused in the air and stared at the builder, "What, what?"

**Bump** "ow, I'm okay"

"It's ready."

The count followed the builder out onto the balcony and stared into the distance, "looks good, only monsters can get in?"

"Oh absolutely, it's hidden real nicely, you've got 400 acres of haunted forest in front of you, you've got the land of the undead on the perimeters any humans daring to even look over there will run away real quick."

The brand new hotel appeared in the smog before the Count leaned back as the builder continued, "but of course be smart, no bonfires, no firework shows."

"Yeah, yeah no, no fire I get it."

The count turned and looked towards a picture of his happy family, gently grasping it in his hands, "It's time my darling Martha the place we always talked about for Mavis… No one will ever harm her here."

And there stood the magnificent: Hotel Transylvania.

Present day with other people:

"Remind me again why we chose Transylvania as our next stop Johnny?"

"Because! It's like totally full of history and legends, hey do you think Dracula is real?"

"Maybe, since we're here we may just find out"

"Awesome"

Groaning I threw my hands up in the air and followed after him as he walked into the village at the base of the mountains, brushing a stray curl from my face as the wind blew past. Johnny and I have been all over the place in this last year, at the start of our friendship we went to India to look at the Taj Mahal, and then we went to Russia, New Zealand, Japan, Australia, China and loads of other places over the year, I have a lot of postcards and souvenirs being sent back to my home I just hope that my house sitter Mrs. Jameson likes the ones I bought her.

Anyway our next stop on the list of places to see is Transylvania as you are probably aware I don't mind being here but, being a member of the supernatural myself I'm aware of other members in the close vicinity and let me tell you there is a lot of them. It freaks me out a little since I have never been around others supernatural apart from my parents. Well – hang on,

"Johnny! Quit harassing those people!"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him away, muttering apologies to the group of freaked out locals, "I'm so sorry, he has no concept of personal space." I glared at him and pushed him towards an Inn and he took pictures on his phone, "Honestly Johnathan show some restraint will you?" He spun round and snapped a picture of me before putting his hands up in the air, "chill dudette you need to relax and have some fun or did you forget the meaning of the word in your old age?"

**Smack**

"Ow! Avia!"

"You deserved it."

Huffing he sat down at a table while I ordered some soup and listened as some locals told Johnny about the apparent Haunted woods nearby. Gulping I looked at Johnny as the waitress took my bowl away, "no, Johnny we are not going to go wandering in a haunted wood" 'especially since it is full of the supernatural' I thought to myself as he jumped from his seat and grabbed our bags, dragging me along behind him as I protested, quite loudly I should add "JOHNATHAN WE ARE NOT GOING!"

Apparently we were and I didn't have a choice in the matter. Typical.

Grumbling under my breath I followed after him as he walked in front, snapping pictures as he went, even when he tripped and fell. Sighing I picked him up for the seventh time and stared at him, "Johnny please can we go back?" I asked in exasperation, casually glancing round at the forest as I stretched my senses out around me to feel where the other supernatural were at, 'strange, they're just gather in one place'

"Ah, lighten up Avia. Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Buried in a cave where it'll never see the light of day again." I deadpanned, cocking an eyebrow at him as he rolled his eyes and leaned back on his feet, "come on, hiking in the woods is ffu—UUNNN!"

"Johnny!"

Dodging past tree branches and hissing as my red hair got caught I slid down the slope to where Johnny had crashed face first into the ground, "Johnny you okay?" He groaned a yes and stood up, heaving his backpack higher on his back while handing me my small one, "yeah I'm okay- what's that?" Blinking I looked over to where he was pointing and tilted my head, "it looks like a town, want me to go look while you find a way down there?"

"Yeah sure go ahead."

I waited until he had vanished into the underbrush before leaping down the side of the hill, my figure blurring in between the trees. Before you ask no Johnny still does not know what I am though he knows I'm different to normal humans. My eyes glowed in the darkness and my hair whipped wildly behind me as I ran, my senses picking up a group of supernatural hiding in some of the 'buildings' while two others were in different places, one of which was in the middle of the square.

Slowing to a stop I looked them- her, over; short black hair; black dress, orange and black tights and bright red converse; blue eyes, black lips and fangs. Okay she's a vampire, great. Sighing to myself I kept my sense on the other single supernatural before gathering my courage and walking forwards out of the shadows.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey!"

The froze and turned round, grinning as I walked towards her cautiously, "Hey I'm Mavis, are you a human?" She asked excitedly, clasping her hands together as she leaned towards me. Blinking I tilted my head at her as I looked round, "um hi Mavis I'm Avia and no, no I'm not. You're a vampire aren't you?" She smiled and nodded, walking round the fountain that was in the middle of the square, "yeah I'm a vampire, Dracula's daughter though you probably knew that."

"No, no I didn't. I didn't even know he was real." Now don't think I'm crazy but I do believe that underneath Mavis' gasp of shock I heard a very manly exclamation of "WHAT?" She looked at me gob smacked, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide as she stared, "how could you not know Dracula was real? Where have you been and what are you exactly?"

Sighing I walked on the opposite side of the fountain to Mavis, running my hand along the walls of the building's, "I'm 227 years old and I've never met another supernatural apart from my parents and they died when I was 218. And as for what I am well…

"Well?"

"I'm a fallen."

…

"YOU'RE A FALLEN ANGEL?"

"SHHH! Not so loud!"

I clamped a hand over mouth, as she looked at me in awe, moving my hand away to speak, "you're a real fallen angel? I've never met one before and the only people I know to have met some are my uncle Frankenstein and Aunt Eunice."

Looking at her I stopped in front of a storefront that was selling really old clothes, "those names are familiar, maybe my parents knew them." She nodded and stood beside me, "isn't this human village cool?"

"Human Village? The towns folk didn't say anything about a village out in the woods."

Mavis gawked at me, "You've been to a human settlement? And you didn't get killed?" I snorted and shook my head, "of course not! My family and I have lived amongst humans for about 30 years now and they definitely don't sell things like this anymore unless it's a vintage store-

I was going to say more but, the sight of torches and people wearing centuries old clothing gathering in a mob stopped me, "Uh, that's definitely not normal."

Backing up with Mavis I gulped as she clung to my arm, "Avia…" she whimpered as more appeared behind us and started circling as the street lights suddenly went out, "uh hi humans, everything okay?" She asked as I narrowed my eyes at them ass, "this isn't right" I muttered to myself as Mavis gulped, "My name is Mavis Dracula and this is Avia-

A door beside us burst open and a man with a pitchfork walked out, "vampire… burn clothes."

"Burn my clothes, really? Um-

"Vampire!"

"Burn your clothes"

"Take your candy!"

We backed up towards the fountain as she laughed nervously, "um we're friendly, we really are uh calm down now, I just wanted to say hi."

"I really don't think they're listening Mavis."

I growled as one got close and pulled Mavis towards me, "you need to go." I said suddenly, pulling her back as one swung a shovel, "now!"

"But what about you?"

"From the looks of things Mavis they really are not interested in me." I said snappishly, gawking as one tripped and set on fire causing a domino effect as they all caught fire, "Holy rabies your on fire, is there anything I can do?"

"MAVIS GO NOW!"

She looked at me in fear before clenching her fists, "dad was right." She whispered before she transformed into a bat and flew off into the distance. Gulping I backed into the fountain before launching myself over it just as one of the humans swung an axe before tripping on the pole and falling to the ground, it's mask falling – wait a mask? Taking a closer look I didn't see the shadow forming behind me as I gasped, "a zombie? But why would-

Yelping as someone gripped my shoulder I froze as they squeezed my pressure point, "You are very brave but, I cannot allow my daughter to be endangered, this was the only way." Gasping the last thing I saw before I collapsed was a pair of icy blue eyes on a handsome mans face.

Dracula's P.O.V

Catching the girl as she slumped over I carefully lowered her onto the side of the fountain, placing her arm over her stomach as her head flopped to one side, "I do not know what you are but, thank you for trying to protect Mavis even though it was not necessary." Rising to my feet I looked in the direction my little Mavis flew off into, "it worked, now my baby will be safe, forever." Taking a glance in the direction of the girl I clapped my hands together, "alright everybody get back to work now- hey you don't need a manikin, leave the manikin here come on." I watched for a moment as the zombies began tearing down the fake buildings and carrying them back towards the hotel before I transformed and flew off myself, I'd better go speak to my little Mavy- Wavy.

I landed outside her door and growled at the little shrunken head as she yelled at me, "Where have you been, why you sneaking around?"

"Shh, be quiet- Sweetheart have you returned so soon?"

"Uh, come in dad"

"What? How did it go, how was the big world? How was it out there?"

"It was okay dad."

"What, what's the matter?"

Mavis turned and faced me; my heart almost broke at seeing the tears building in my baby's eyes, "dad you were right, humans are awful, they were everything you said! They wanted to bite my toes!"

"Your toes?"

"And they had garlic, on bread!"

"What? Look at me I'm getting goose bumps I'm so scared"

I rubbed my arms to emphasize my point as my darling walked over to her window and stared out of it. Sighing I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sorry my darling, I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"I'm so sorry I doubted you, I'll never leave here again."

My eyes widened as I nodded and rubbed her back, "oh, okay, okay" I let go and gripped her shoulders, crouching a bit to look into her eyes, "look, daddy is going to make you the bestest birthday ever -, I reached into my cloak and gripped a plate, "- look what I brought you, your worm cakes!" She took the plate with a smile and I nudged her chin gently, "don't be sad anymore, remember this is the year we open mommy's present for you."

"What did she get me?"

"We'll see, she said to never open it until you were 118, we've waited this long." Backing up towards the door I waved my hands towards her, "now you eat your worm cakes and come down whenever your ready honey." Smiling I closed the door and leaned against it sighing heavily in relief. For however long it lasted until the blasted shrunken head started again.

"What did you do?"

"What was I had to."

"Uh huh."

"She'll thank me one day."

"Yeah, that's what the guy who shrunk my head said."

I grinned and gagged her before walking down the corridor, ah it felt wonderful to shut her up. I took the elevator down to the lobby and smiled warmly at the sight of my guests wandering around before a zombie came up to me and groaned, "yes, what do you want a cookie? You did alright man move on already." I sighed as the zombie walked off and stared towards the entrance to the lobby, my eyes widening when I took in the fact that the girl was here and WAS THAT A HUMAN!


	4. Chapter 3

Avia's P.O.V

My head hurts like hell. Groaning and rubbing my eyes I sat up and looked around I glared at the zombies that were walking off into the distance, still on fire I might add. Cringing as I wobbled to my feet I gasped as someone grabbed my arm, "whoa Avia, take it easy." Ah Johnathan, always around when you need him, "you okay? Let's follow those guys." Since I was too out of it to protest I just went along with him as he dragged me after the glowing fireball that was made up of zombies... not that he knew that.

They walked pretty far, down a hidden ramp and up to this magnificent castle, "wow, this place is cool." Johnny commented, snapping a picture as we went inside the revolving doors, Johnny pushing his way through to come out the other side as I stumbled behind him, my senses going absolutely crazy, "Johnathan I really don't think we should be here." Bringing my head up I locked eyes with the man who knocked me out, his eyes flashing momentarily at me before widening as they left mine and landed on Johnny, "oh boy."

I sidestepped out the way as he launched himself towards us and tackled Johnny back into the revolving door, "men honestly." I shook my head and after making sure that no one was looking in my general direction I let my wings burst from my back in their raven colored glory, stretching up to thirty feet in full reach as my eyes took on an ethereal glow and my skin paled even more. Walking forward I walked over towards what looked to be a storage room and leaned against the wall, my wings forming a slight barrier around me as I watched people coming and going from the lobby and Johnny being carried around by the man who whizzed into the room beside me but not before grabbing my arm and shoving me in as well.

Stumbling as he let go I whacked him in the face with my left wing as I spun in the air and landed on my feet in a corner as Johnny looked around, "wow, you know this room is kind of small for a big castle, no bed but check out these awesome dustpans they give ya."

"Be quiet you fool." He backed Johnny against the wall and started digging through his backpack, brave man, "What weapons are you keeping in this container? Your pitchforks?" He lifted a shirt from the bag and I gagged as I pointed at it, "Don't do –

He sniffed it, gagged and huddled down in a corner, "I can't breathe! It's killing me!" Johnny grabbed it and laughed, "Yeah it's definitely due for a fluff and fold." Just as he finished speaking his phone went off, startling the man, "what is this? A torture device, a secret mind controller? You won't read my thoughts I won't let you!"

"Dude, its just music, here try it."

Shaking my head I smacked Johnathan just as he turned on what he calls music, I call it a mixture of shit, and the man grasped his head, "it's taking my thoughts! Ahhhh!"

"Hey it's a good jam."

Pushing John away I shook my head at him, "leave the poor man alone Johnny." I growled at him, keeping my wings shadowed in the dark as he put his hands up and backed away, "okay calm down." The count growled and stared at the both of us, "You need to go! No human has ever entered this castle and if someone should see you, the safety of the hotel, the sanctuary no one would ever come again!" The man hung his head in sorrow as Johnny laughed and mimicked him, chuckling all the way as I looked at the man and frowned in sympathy as he stare at the boy, "sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with him" I muttered as I leaned back and watched them.

"I love your Dracula voice, it's so over the top-

"And Mavis, saw you she would know that I lied! No!"

"Whose Mavis? Is this her room, I'm good with a roommate and so is Avia, I grew up with six brothers at home so I'm okay to share."

"I can't kill him, that would set monsters back centuries!"

"One time in Hamburg we roomed with this dude who I caught stealing my shampoo and I said whoa man and he threw a flower pot at me but, Avia threw one back and knocked him out but yeah he was cool."

Face say hello to palm, palm say hello to face.

The man groaned and waved his hands in Johnny's direction as I giggled in my corner making the man glance at me for a moment, "what are you babbling about?"

Johnny ignored him and looked at the clothes hanging on the rail, "whoa, check out these awesome costumes!" the man froze and stared at him, a small smile spreading across his face as he grinned and said "costumes!" He stood up and grabbed Johnny's bag, ripping it from his back and placing it in a corner as he protested but the man merely waved his hands, "it'll be right here."

"Yeah okay, I just, love my backpack."

The man tapped his fingers together before glancing at me as I tilted my head, "please can you turn around?" Blinking rapidly as he motioned for me o turn before glancing back at john the proverbial light bulb went off in my head as I nodded and stepped back into the shadows and turned around, "okay I turned."

"Excellent."

There was a lot of banging and crashing coming from that corner of this small room before they stopped and the man spoke again, "okay, you can turn round now." Slowly doing as he said I looked over at John and smiled, giggling a bit when I saw his hair as I stepped forward a bit, "looking good Johnny." I commented as the man opened the door and started pushing him through the crowd as I followed close behind, waving at the ones who smiled at me. The man clenched his teeth as John kept rambling to himself, "Yes hello, this is totally normal."

"Johnny shut up!"

"Not a problem here, this is just a monster with me."

He kept walking towards the door as I jogged up beside him making him glance at me, my wings then snapping his gaze back to me as his eyes widened and flashed again before he topped suddenly as a little man landed in front of him so he pushed Johnny forwards, "Monsieur Dracula!"

"Hey sniffy what's going on?" Johnny asked before – did he say Dracula? Oh dear…

"Not right now Quasimodo!"

I gulped then gasped as he grabbed my arm as he wrapped his cloak around himself, dragging me under it as he glanced at me quickly before bringing his eyes back to the rat that was sniffing the material, 'wow he's quite strong for a skinny looking guy'. The named Quasimodo stared at the rat as it squeaked, "what? Don't be absurd it is not a human but monsieur Dracula and a guest."

Dracula grinned nervously and when the chef wasn't looking, flung the rat into a lift as he turned back round, "here monsieur, the devil lizard fingers-

"Devil lizard fingers? I asked for Spleens and blankets!"

"Ah of course sir- stupid you got it wrong I told you spleens and blankets!"

Gulping we moved back slightly and Dracula released my arm when we were far enough back, "thanks." I muttered nervously, glancing at him to see him bow his head at me then turn to speak to Johathan, problem was he wasn't there!

"Wow checked that costume out, seriously I have to ask you-

I squeaked and tugged on Dracula's arm before pointing him in the right direction, "There quick!" Too late, he stuck his hand through the skeleton lady and pissed off her partner.


	5. Chapter 4

Groaning I watched as Johnny slowly clocked on that the 'costume' was in fact not a costume and proceeded to freak out in a rather epic manner, "I wonder if he was dropped on his head as a child", I asked myself before leaving Dracula to deal with him. Stretching my wings I walked about the lobby, carefully moving past the various monsters to stand near a pile of bags, "Frank have you booked anything for us at all?" I heard a voice ask as they walked into the lobby. Tilting my head I blinked realizing that it was Frankenstein and a female version of him, "Eunice honey I didn't have time-

"That's no excuse Frank, honestly if Roberto and Lucinda were here they would have had everything sorted already!"

"Yeah well they're not here, we haven't seen them for nine years honey, who knows where they are."

"And don't forget they had a daughter, I wonder how little Avia is now she must be at least 226."

Gasping I twitched my fingers, flying up into the air so I was hovering before slowly floating over to them, "Um excuse me?" I asked quietly, rubbing the back of my neck as they turned to look at me, both their jaws dropping in shock, "oh my, you look just like a friend of mine sweetie!" Eunice gushed, clasping her hands by the side of her face as I blushed heavily and rubbed my arm, "I overheard your conversation, and did you mean Roberto and Lucinda Seraphim?"

Frank laughed and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as his wife smiled, "of course, they're good friends of ours. We got together every year for a night out though they mostly spoke about their lovely little girl, I have to admit I'm jealous." She sighed and shook her head, smiling at me warmly, "Why the interest sweetie?"

"Because they were my parents."

Gasping Frank picked me up and brought me to eye level as he stared making me highly uncomfortable, this guy was huge! "I can see the resemblance, this is great you must be little Avia! Wow you definitely take after your mother."

"Frank stop you're embarrassing the poor girl, tell me honey how are your parents?"

Frowning I looked away, pulling away so I could float above the ground, "they died about 9 years ago in an accident, I've been alone ever since." Eunice covered her mouth and her eyes watered, sniffling loudly as she reached out and placed her hand on my shoulder as Frank sighed and rubbed his head, "I'm so sorry sweetie but I have to ask, if they died so long ago how come we never saw you here at the hotel?"

"Because I never knew about it, my parents were the only supernatural's that I knew. I've never met any others and I only found this place since I wanted to do some travelling."

Exhaling loudly Frank clapped his hand on my free shoulder as I winced at the force, "well if you need anything you come to us, or Drac he'll probably help you out."

'Or quite potentially kill me' "I may take you up on that" I said quietly as I watch Johnny fly around the room on a broom he stole off a witch during his colossal freak out, "It was nice meeting you guys, I'll uh talk to you later?"

"Of course honey, you go explore."

I smiled and waved before racing over to the staircase just as Johnny crashed into Mavis as she was coming down the stairs, knocking the wolf woman off the side as well. Everyone in the lobby gasped as she fell so I swooped down and caught her, gently flapping my wings as her mate I believe came rushing over to take her "oh thank you" He whispered, nuzzling his mates head as I nodded and flew over to Johnny as Dracula moved in between him and Mavis, "Mavis honey are you alright?" he asked as I landed beside Johnny and nudged him making him freak and look at me, "oh hey Avia-, he paused as he looked at me, him newly painted face paling as he took in my wings but, before he could say anything I crossed my arms and arched an eyebrow, "you already knew I was different, this really should not come as a shock to you."

He gulped and nodded while I turned back to Dracula's conversation as Mavis shook her head, "Yeah I think so, that was weird… um who is that?"

"Who is what? … Oh, oh that uh that is ah nobody!"

"Seriously dad?"

Johnny poked his head around Dracula's cake and stared at her, "Dad?"

"Yeah I know, Dracula's daughter. Everyone freaks out at first."

"DRACULA?"

Said man smiled sheepishly and grabbed Johnny while looking at Mavis, "okay we gotta go." He vanished up the stairs as Mavis stared at them suspiciously so I floated over her and chased after them, waving at everybody as I flew past. Turning a corner in the corridor I breathed a sigh of relief as I spotted them outside a door, "hey wait up please!" Johnny bolted inside the room as Dracula turned and waited as I landed beside him and bent over to breathe heavily, "you are ridiculously fast did you know that?" I gasped, staring at him as he smirked and motioned inside the room, placing his hand on the small of my back to guide me in, "of course, I am the fastest vampire in existence." Rolling my eyes I stepped inside the room, shaking my head at Johnny as I took a seat on the ottoman, "honestly Johnathan calm down!"

"Please don't kill me I'm too young to die, and you Avia be quiet please!"

I growled at him and placed my head in my hands as Dracula walked in and closed the door behind him, stalking towards Johnny as he pounded on the window, "I have so many places I want to see, I have tickets to a concert!" He pulled open a trap door and jumped down it only to climb back up as something roared beneath him. Leaning over from my seat I squinted down the hole as Drac, I'm gonna call him Drac, reached over, "Shut up already, it's impossible for me to think with all your noise, sorry Glen go back to sleep!" he slammed the door shut as I giggled fluttering my wings as he rubbed his head after sending a small smile at me before standing beside me as Johnathan cowered; "Wait aren't you gonna suck my blood?"

Drac groaned and plopped down beside me, placing his head in his hands as I tapped his back and smiled at him in sympathy, "ugh, classic human paranoia. Human blood is so fatty and you never know where it's been!"

"So wait Dracula doesn't drink blood?"

"No I use a blood substitute, blood beaters you can't tell the difference!"

"Wow so you're the real Count Dracula like 'I'm Count Dracula bleh, bleh, bleh."

"I've never said that in my life bleh, bleh, bleh! I don't know where that comes from."

Stretching my back I watched as he walked to the window while grinning, "A man named Bram Stoker used it I believe in a book he wrote." I explained, waving my hand as he looked in my direction with a raised eyebrow, "He wrote a story about 'Count Dracula' aka you at least a century ago, my parents made me read it just so that I could laugh at all the wrong facts." He chuckled to himself as I blushed and Johnny looked between the two of us, "Can I just ask, what exactly is this place?"

I listened with rapt attention as Drac explained what this hotel was, with him describing it; it made this place seem magical. I honestly couldn't believe that I had never seen or heard of this place before; I wonder why my parents didn't tell me before they died. Johnny on the other hand just summed it up, "so it's a hotel for monsters?"

"Yes, yes a hotel for monsters, way to sum it up."

I sighed as I looked around the room, smiling at the suit of armor before looking at Johnny, "Sometimes it's best to not rationalize things, like with your zing"

"How come, what zing?"

"A zing is when you met a person that you can, situations allowing, spend the rest of your life with. However there is not just one zing per person, you can have multiple zings but the likely hood of finding one let alone two zings in a lifetime is quite hard."

"Oh okay."

Little did I known that Drac happened to be staring at me wide eyed as I was talking, rubbing his eyes and staring again as they flashed a slight pink before going back to normal.


	6. Chapter 5

Cracking my neck I looked at Drac, slowly raising an eyebrow at him when he didn't look away, "um, are you ok?" I asked cautiously as I tilted my head when he blinked and laughed nervously while rubbing his head, "yes I'm fine but, how did you know that about Zings?" he asked in confusion, watching as I stood up and put my hands in my pockets as I looked at Johnny, "Well, I know because of my parents. My mom was my father's second zing as his first was killed by church goers about 300 years ago, she was a demon but she didn't do anything to anybody from what I heard by, the humans were paranoid and killed her while my father barely managed to escape." I explained, shrugging as I scuffed the floor with my boot, "He met my mom about 72 years later and one after that my mom had me."

Johnny jumped down from the bed to stand and gawk at me, "so your two hundred AND twenty seven? Not just twenty seven?"

"Yeah why?"

"Dude that's so cool!"

Drac frowned and moved over to Johnny, leaning over him as he glared, "okay hop on my back, we're leaving." He transformed into a bat as Johnny stared while I just raised an eyebrow at them and shook my head.

"Whoa man you're a bat now! I've always wanted to fly, what's it like? Ha-ha this is insane, wait I want to stay, Avia give me a hand here!"

"Shut up!"

"Can Frankenstein sign my costume, can I meet the invisible man? Hey if I stuck my hand in the invisible mans mouth would it disappear?"

Sighing I flapped my wings dismally, cocking my head as I heard Mavis' voice outside the window where they flew out 'human luck one, Drac zero' I thought to myself, snorting slightly when Drac flew back inside and landed near the door, changing back as he stared at Johnny, "oh look you have something on your face- play along if you ever want to see your precious back pack again!"

"It's not just my backpack, Avia's bag is in there as well"

"What ever"

Smiling I watched as Johnny stared at Mavis as she turned back into her human form, shaking my head at his dopey expression, 'ah the power of a zing, I wonder if I'll ever meet mine'

"Wow, so wait, you didn't have any clothes on when you were a bat? Or were they bat sized?"

"Uh, who exactly is that?"

Striding over I wrapped my arm around Johnny's shoulder, smiling at Mavis as she grinned at me, "Avia you're ok!" she exclaimed, running to hug me round the waist as she looked at me, "how did you get away from those humans?" Holding her I smiled at Drac who looked as though he was about to have a mental break down, "you know I'm not entirely sure, it was such a rush." She smiled and moved back to stand by her dad and looked at him as he grinned, "uh Honey bat, you see it's your birthday and you know I want you to have the bestest specialist birthday of your life so well, I needed some help!"

"You needed help?"

"Well look I am very good but, I thought it would be even more bestest specialist if someone closer to your age helped plan the party." He grabbed Johnny by the shoulders and grinned nervously as I giggled and gave him thumbs up behind her back while she looked at Johnny, "you're my age?"

"Uh yeah, how old are you?"

"118"

"118- Ow I mean yeah I'm 121"

"Really?"

"Uh Huh"

Drac smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently, "you see everything is normal, I throwing a party and he's helping."

Stealthily I ducked under his hand as he went to speak with a suit of armor, ducking out of the room and wandering off down the hall back towards the lobby where I found Eunice speaking with some other female monsters including the wolf man's mate, "oh Avia sweetheart come over here!" she waved me over so I floated towards her and landed right beside her as she placed her hands on my shoulders, "everyone this is Avia Seraphim, she's Lucinda and Roberto's daughter, you know the fallen angels I was telling you guys about?"

"Oh you're the one that caught me when I fell off the stairs earlier!"

"Oh Eunice she's lovely, if I had flesh I'd be jealous"

I blushed heavily at the praise, rubbing my arm as I smiled weakly, "yeah that was me, are you okay though? I didn't really stick around to see how you were." The wolf lady smiled and rubbed her stomach as she looked at me, "oh I'm fine sweetie I just had a bit of a scare. Thank you for catching me."

"Your welcome."

Nodding I looked at Eunice as she squeezed my shoulders, "we're just about to go to the spa, do you want to come with us?"

"Um okay… what is a spa?"

Eunice stared at me along with everyone else, "sweetie you've never been to a spa?" she asked in shock, placing her head in her hand as she gaped at me, "no what is it?"

Okay so a SPA is where you apparently relax; have your hair and nails done and so on. It was nice I can admit and I got to spend time with the other monsters so I didn't feel as alone as I did before I met Johnny I feel a little more accepted, speaking of which I get the feeling that Eunice may just not let me out of her site, she has a habit of clinging onto my arm sometimes if she gets the feeling I am about to run.

I hadn't seen Johnny or Dracula since I snuck away so I am wondering where they've gotten to but for the most part I was just enjoying myself, some friend I am huh? Anyway at the spa I had my nails painted a deep blue and had my hair washed and curled in loose ringlets so they framed my face completely. Then if that wasn't enough Eunice dragged me the live in seamstress and had a top and pants made for me, I'm not very good at describing things so I'll give you the brief version; the top is kinda like a corset but it has thins straps that go over my shoulder and is dark red on the sides but black in the middle, kinda like it's fading into the red color and the pants are made of a material that's almost like leather but it's not if you know what I mean… I'm still wearing my boots and white shirt; no one can get me to part with those.

Anyway after that they took me to where there was a 'bingo' session going on and Eunice left me outside while she looked for her husband so I decided to wait for a bit, floating in the air and smoothing down my top as I watched the other monsters go inside, "hey Avia there you are!" turning I saw Johnny and Drac coming down the corridor with Mavis, Drac looking decidedly annoyed at the two in front of him, "looking good you actually look like a girl now!"

Smiling I bowed my head as I landed on my feet then looked at him smirking, "good to know Johnathan though, if you weren't my friend I may well have just killed you for that comment." He laughed nervously and walked in the room with Mavis as I watched them, tilting my head as I sighed, "do you really think that lying to her is best?" I asked quietly, glancing at Dracula who was standing beside me with a frown before glancing at me, "If breaking her trust means that she'll be safe there is nothing more that I can do, she is my little girl and I don't want her to be harmed."

"… Even though what you are doing can harm her more emotionally?"

"That is a risk that will have to take."

Nodding to myself I crossed my arms and shook my head, "you're a good guy Dracula I just hope she'll forgive you."

"So do I Avia so do I … say after this would you like a tour of the grounds? You have never been here before from what Frank has told me.

"Frankenstein told you what?"

"About your parents, just small things not the whole picture… did you really live among humans for thirty years?"

"I see… and yes we did, it wasn't too bad and… I would like that, the tour I mean as long as it doesn't bother you too much."

"Ah, no, not at all it would be a pleasure to show you around."

I turned to look at him to see a VERY small blush coating his cheeks as I stared him in the eyes and again they flashed but I think that mine did as well. "Alright then, I'll see meet you in the lobby then." I smiled at him then went inside the hall, I wonder if bingo is as boring as I think it is?


	7. Chapter 6

Bingo was strange, very strange. Scratch that I wanted to kill over and die, the only people who seemed to enjoy themselves were Drac and Eunice though I don't think I've ever seen her as mad as she was when that gremlin lady ate her bingo sheet, I thought she was going to explode!

The next supposedly fun thing was a game of charades; I had given up before then and decided that sleeping was better then watching this so I took a nap, my head falling to rest of Drac's shoulder making him flinch and look down at me, gently moving my fringe from my face, "aw Drac and Avia sitting in a tree-

"Shut up Murray, you'll wake her up!"

Murray snickered and ran away to another group while Drac looked down at me and smiled slightly though he frowned when Johnny zoomed past on his scooter causing all sorts of mayhem. I woke up to the sound of a very large bang, jumping out of my seat and hovering in the air as my wings folded around me as I stared at everybody, "Do I want to know what happened?" I asked Mavis as she grinned and shook her head, snickering at the chaos before running off to join Johnathan and the crowd that had gathered, "I worry about those two." I mused to myself, floating back down to my seat next to Drac who was blushing slightly, "Um Dracula are you okay?"

"Fine, fine nothing is wrong!"

"Um alright, if you say so."

He nodded and walked over to Frankenstein so I stood up as everyone else started leaving the room to do other things. Stretching my back I floated out of the room, looking at all of the doors as I flew down the hallways but I stopped when I saw Mavis at one of the doors with her head down, "Mavis?" I whispered, tilting my head when she tensed as I landed beside her and touched her shoulder, "are you okay honey?" She looked at me and grinned weakly, opening the door to what I guessed was her room, "yeah I-I'm okay, just getting ready for the pool party." She laughed and waved me into her room as I frowned at her and clasped my hands behind my back, "I'm not so sure that I believe you." I commented, sitting on the edge of her bed as she sighed and sat next to me, "It's just, I know my dad means well with throwing parties for me and that but, I can't help but feel as though something is missing you know? Since my mom isn't here."

Ah, so this was the problem, "you miss her don't you?"

"Well yeah, I may not have known her but she's still my mom you know and- and she should have been able to be here to celebrate my birthday's as well as my dad, I-I just wish she was here!" she sobbed into her hands, leaning against my side as I wrapped my arms around her and crooned softly, stroking her hair lightly as I spoke to her, "I understand Mavis, the loss of a parent is a hard thing especially if you have never known them in the first place, I didn't know what to do when my parents died or how to feel but I learned something."

"What? What did you learn?"

I smiled at her and wiped her tears from her face as she looked at me, "they would never truly be gone, I remembered the song that they would sing to me every night before I went to sleep."

"Can I- can I hear it?"

Nodding I started humming, holding her tightly as I started singing;

"_Friends forever, _

_Family together._

_In the dark of the night,_

_Our wings would take flight, _

_Soaring through the northern winds, _

_A sense of peace our souls would bring._

_And even if we're torn apart,_

_We'll always be right there in your heart."_

She smiled and hugged me tightly, laying across my lap as she sniffled and I stroked her hair, "You'd make a great mom, did you know that?" she whispered quietly, squeezing my waist tighter as I stiffened for a minute before relaxing and chuckled softly, "I didn't, thanks for saying so." Nudging her to get off I poked her on the nose, "Well since our little break down is over you need to get ready for that pool party you were talking about earlier. I'll meet you down there okay?"

"Okay, see you soon Avia."

Nodding I opened her door and closed it behind me; running face first into someone's chest, as I turned round, "oh I'm sorry I didn't… see you…" I stared up at Dracula who was looking at me with tears in his eyes before he grabbed me and whizzed us round a corner as Mavis came out of her room and took off down the opposite hall from where we were hiding. Blushing heavily I realized our position, he was pinning me to the wall as he waited for Mavis to vanish, "um Dracula?" He blinked and stared down at me before bringing me into a tight hug, burying his face into my hair as I gasped lowly, carefully putting my arms around his waist as he spoke, "Thank you, thank you for looking after her. Her mother has always been a sore topic for her." He whispered, pulling back slightly to look at me and on a whim tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear. I smiled and him and shrugged, "your welcome Dracula."

"Drac, please call me Drac"

Chuckling to myself I nodded, "Okay Drac, I hope I didn't offend you when I called you that before you told me to."

"Oh, no um it was ah fine I didn't mind at all ah-

I laughed at his nervous expression shaking my head as I tapped his arm, "you can be adorable sometimes you know that?" He blushed heavily so I took that time to float into the air and dash over to a window over looking the pool area, "I'll see you down there then Drac." I waved and then dove over the balcony, spreading my wings halfway down so I could glide over a few monsters heads before landing next to Eunice who grabbed me in a tight hug, Murray laughing at my pale face, "Oh sweetie there you are, I was wondering where you had gone."

"Sorry I was talking to Drac."

"You two seem to be getting close huh sweetheart? Anything you want to tell me?"

"Ehhh?"

Johnathan snickered as he pointed and laughed at me, "Oh Avia you have a crush on Dracula! When did this happen?" I blushed but couldn't really deny it as I shrugged to myself while Eunice and Murray looked on in interest, "I don't know, when I first locked eyes with him I guess."

"Maybe you zinged?"

"You can only have one zing sweetie-

"No, there are many zings in the world for people its just finding them that is the impossible part."

"Well if you say that then maybe you did, did your eyes flash when you saw him?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's what happened to me when I met Frank, maybe you did zing after all honey."

"Yeah… maybe"


End file.
